<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish you were by my side by halfravenhalfclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760603">Wish you were by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfravenhalfclaw/pseuds/halfravenhalfclaw'>halfravenhalfclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 am texting, Fluffy, Haven't seen each other in years, M/M, Texting, midnight texting, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfravenhalfclaw/pseuds/halfravenhalfclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lonely, Remus decides to text Sirius at 4 am, despite them not ending things on good terms years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wickedly Wolfstar: Love at First Text</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wickedly_Wolfstar_Love_at_First_Text">Wickedly_Wolfstar_Love_at_First_Text</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Hi, I never thought I'd text you ever again, and it's been years, but... please text me back. (Prompt by NeonDomino)</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[03:42] <em>Hi, I never thought I'd text you ever again, and it's been years, but... please text me back.</em></p><p>[03:45] <strong>I’m sorry. Who’s this?</strong></p><p>Remus stared at the display on the screen. He could still get out of this. Pretend he had the wrong number and apologize for waking him up so late. Pretend Sirius wasn’t the only person in the world he wanted to speak with right now.</p><p>But something inside him knew he had to do this, and so, he slowly began typing out the letters.</p><p>[03:50] <em>Moony.</em></p><p>[03:51] <strong>Holy s— Re? Remus? I can’t believe it’s you! Is everything alright? Are you okay?</strong></p><p>[03:51] <em>I— no. Not really.</em></p><p>The three dots immediately appeared in the corner. Remus could have cried in relief. It had been years since he last saw Sirius, and back then, they hadn’t ended on good terms. Remus had sworn he would never forgive Sirius, but right now, he needed him. Needed the person who had once been his best friend, who had a way of calming him, no one else could.</p><p>[03:52] <strong>Are you alone right now? Moony, are you safe? Is there anything you need, or anything you need to talk about? I’m here. Just tell me!</strong></p><p>[03:53] <em>I just don’t want to be alone right now.</em></p><p>[03:54] <strong>Okay, I’m right here. What do you need me to do?</strong></p><p><em>What</em> did he need? In reality, he needed everything to be okay. He needed someone to hold him at night, so he didn’t feel alone. Needed someone who would tell him everything would work out.</p><p>[03:56] <em>Can you just talk about… whatever?</em></p><p>[03:56] <strong>Sure. Okay, uhm…</strong></p><p>[03:57] <strong>I adopted a dog! His name’s Snuffles, he’s a black german shepherd and soooo cute.</strong></p><p>[03:58] <em>Snuffles?</em></p><p>[03:58] <strong>What?</strong></p><p>[03:59] <em>Oh, uhm. Nothing. It’s an interesting choice.</em></p><p>[04:00] <strong>Haha</strong></p><p>[04:02] <strong>I’ll have you know Snuffles is the best name in the world! I guess you have to meet him, but you can’t imagine the joy I feel every time I need my big, black and slightly scary dog to come to me, and I do that by calling for Snuffles.</strong></p><p>[04:03] <em>Yeah, haha, I guess that’s true.</em></p><p>When they were younger, Sirius always hated being alone, and of course, the obvious solution to that problem was adopting one hundred dogs once he was old enough. He spent a lot of time planning how his future house would have to be decorated to fit all the dogs and their needs.</p><p>Remus secretly always hoped Sirius would mention him in his plans about the future.</p><p>[04:03] <strong>Wbu? Do you have any pets?</strong></p><p>[04:05] <em>Er, no. Landlord doesn’t allow it.</em></p><p>[04:06] <strong>That sucks. You’re welcome to come by and pet Snuffles anytime you want :D</strong></p><p>Remus clicked the phone shut. There was nothing in the world he would rather do, than sit by Sirius’ side, and be hugged in that way which made him feel safe. But it had been so long since they last saw each other. What if everything was awkward between them, and Sirius never wanted to see him again?</p><p>He hadn’t realized he had been dozing off before his screen lit with a text from Sirius.</p><p>[04:11] <strong>I’m sorry. You don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to.</strong></p><p>[04:12] <em>No, it’s fine. But it’s 4 am, so…</em></p><p>[04:12] <strong>I wouldn’t mind :D</strong></p><p>[04:13] <strong>Honestly, I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve wanted to contact you throughout the years, hoping we could meet up.</strong></p><p>[04:13] <strong>I miss you.</strong></p><p>Remus took unsteady breaths. With shaky hands, he turned off his phone, sat up and buried his head in his hands. More than ever, he wished Sirius was sitting next to him. He picked up his phone again.</p><p>[04:15] <em>I miss you too.</em></p><p>[04:15] <strong>:D</strong></p><p>[04:17] <strong>So would you be okay with meeting again? If you need time, I totally understand. I’ll wait as long as I have to, to see you again. You just say the words, and I’ll be ready in a heartbeat.</strong></p><p>[04:18] <em>Yeah I— I’d really like that.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You are by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year ago, Remus texted Sirius because he was feeling lonely. Now, with Sirius by his side, he's not alone anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 465</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[23:54]</p>
<p>Remus stared at the alarm clock, dimly lighting up the dark room. He listened to the slow steady breaths, of Sirius next to him on the bed, focusing on the feeling of Sirius' loose arm around his waist.</p>
<p>So much had changed since a year ago. Since then, Sirius had steadily grown to be a permanent figure in his life, which was otherwise passing him by. Remus no longer felt alone and cold at night.</p>
<p>He had felt excitement for the first time in years because he knew there was someone looking forward to seeing him after work every single day. For the first time in so long, Remus woke up <em>feeling happy,</em> because Sirius was always there, holding him tightly and making him feel loved.</p>
<p>[00:01]</p>
<p>Remus turned around, so he was facing Sirius. His features were barely illuminated by the alarm clock, but Remus didn't need light to know Sirius was the most gorgeous person in the world.</p>
<p>He reached forward carefully, shaking Sirius' shoulder.</p>
<p>"Babe?"</p>
<p>It took a few minutes before Sirius was stirring, then half-asleep, he pulled Remus closer to him, pressing a few wet kisses to his cheek and mumbling something like <em>five more minutes.</em></p>
<p>Remus chuckled. Sirius pulled him even closer and holding tighter. He let out a long breath, humming quietly, then placed a few more kisses on Remus' cheek.</p>
<p>"Babe?" he repeated.</p>
<p>"Hm, yeah?"</p>
<p>"It's been a year."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Sirius was wide awake. He stretched, and propped himself up on his elbow, taking Remus' hand and intertwining their fingers and smiling dopily. "Has it really? Already?"</p>
<p>Remus bit his lip, then nodded. "I suppose still four more hours, but yeah. Today it has been a year since I texted you."</p>
<p>Sirius leaned forward, capturing Remus' lips with his own. This was another perk of having Sirius in his life. He responded eagerly, and almost whined when they pulled apart.</p>
<p>"We should celebrate," Sirius declared.</p>
<p>He grinned. "Obviously. What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>Sirius used his hand to stroke Remus' back softly, fully aware of how he would react to it. "Fancy dinner tonight, just the two of us. Movie. Cuddles. And chocolate cake for dessert."</p>
<p>Remus cleared his throat. "What... What kind of dessert?" He raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Sirius caught on immediately. He leaned forward slowly, running his hands through Remus' soft curls, then stroked his cheek. Sirius brought Remus' head closer to him.</p>
<p>"We can start with the first one right now."</p>
<p>As their lips were once again pressed against each other, Remus couldn't help thinking what his life had been like a year ago, and how it would have gone if he hadn't texted Sirius.</p>
<p>Maybe they would have found each other either way, but Remus was just glad he ended up here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N This is (sorta) an addition to last chapter. Lots of people wanted me to continue the story, and I'm hoping this will do until I figure something else out (no promises though) :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish I had time to write more... maybe I will in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>